Before All
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: A:¿B qué te inspiro a ir a los angeles? ¿donde esta C ahora? ¿por que acepté tu absurda propuesta?... al final solo somos la perfecta contrariedad de lo que no se deba hacer.
1. Nota introductoria

Nota de ¿Autora?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+~Before All~*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Si les interesa y aunque a veces parezca salirse de la trama principal, escribí esta historia inspirada en los dos personajes mas misteriosos que pude encontrar en DN, centrada en las razones de cada uno y la serie de sucesos que llevaron hasta lo que se conoce ya como parte de la historia original: LABB Murder Cases.

PSD: por ahora todos los capítulos serán en primera persona… Atte: "A"


	2. presentacion

Con todo mi aprecio y desprecio hacia la humanidad:

_Porque las consecuencias son lo contrario de los actos en sí. He decidido hacerle un favor a la humanidad, en otras palabras creando primero un mal, para que las consecuencias finales sean positivas inclusive si nadie logra descubrirlo nunca._

"A."

_Fresas…_

_Fresas…_

_Deliciosas fresas dulces carmesí…_

_Nostalgia… un viejo tocadiscos sonando…_

_Manzanas…_

_Frescas manzanas cobrizas y otoñales…_

_Fresas… solo podía pensaren el nítido color de ellas… o, en cualquier caso, el de una manzana madurada._

_El color de las fresas, el color de las manzanas y cerezas, el color del fuego, de las frescas tardes que transcurrían frente a mi ventana, fresas, el color del odio, el color del amor, el color una rica y sabrosa mermelada de… fresas. De un pastel tan dulce que jamás pude saborear, el color de la sangre… que baña el corazón._

Empuño la hoja hecha un simple desperdicio de palabras y tiempo, no importa cuantas veces lo reescriba, nunca logro que quede como quiero… una última voluntad de quien nació conociendo su muerte, decidida hace ya mucho tiempo.

La mayoría de las personas suelen preocuparse por ella: su muerte, inquietados y curiosos de averiguar cómo y cuándo ocurrirá, algunos pagan con los mejores años de su vida tratando de averiguar el final de la misma ¿ironía? Entonces, cuando finalmente la descubren es porque se dan cuenta que la tienen tocando a la puerta.

Nunca me preocupó, pues sabía lo que tenía que hacer; de alguna manera indescifrable supe muchas cosas antes de que estas ocurrieran, no sé porque y no me quejo de ello, aprendí a ignorarlo con el tiempo de modo que cuando realmente quise saber algo del futuro ya no estaban ahí, porque ya no me quedaba futuro.

¿Habrán escuchado algo sobre mi no es así? Debieron haberlo hecho y si no les doy la bienvenida al mundo que comprendió mi existencia durante lo que llamamos vida… ¡Adelante! ¡Pasen!


	3. pajaros

Una pequeña visita al orfanato de la Wammys house desde el punto de vista de A.

Info extra: como cada personaje tiene un toque unico tome a A mas como un OC, algo basado en lo poco que se cuenta sbre el.

**Disclaimer**: agradesco a los respectivos autores por sus grandiosas historias -w-

proxima actualizacion: ¿? sin fecha fija aun...

* * *

><p>Camino, esa es… caminar, la pequeña adicción casi particular de cada uno que tengo, caminar, marchar, pasear, recorrer, caminar, viajar, avanzar… como si avanzara sin ninguna preocupación hasta el fin del mundo e imposiblemente mas lejos. ¿Uh? ¿Escribir? No, ese es mi pasatiempos… ¿Qué, no lo habían notado? Son dos cosas diferentes: la adicción sin la que no podemos vivir ya sea el chocolate, cigarro, juguetes, dulces, mermelada, etc. Y la otra es la que hace que funcione nuestro cerebro cómo tratar de ser el mejor, resolver casos, videojuegos y cosas estúpidas en ambos casos pero sin las cuales probablemente nadie soportaría ni un solo minuto vivo.<p>

Al caminar encuentras lo que buscas sin la necesidad de buscarlo realmente.

Y sin esperar encontrarlo llegué a la puerta.

-Pasa- se escucha en cuanto golpeo, tiene olor a sa… fresas.

Murmuro para mi lo bien descuidada que esta la habitación entre hojas rotas y manchadas así como variedad de telas tiradas por todas partes, remojadas, sudadas y emanando infinidad de olores mayoritariamente desconocidos.

No me sorprende el encontrarle tirado en el piso rompiendo otra camisa vieja y remojándola posteriormente en un vasito con agua tinta, apenas notando mi presencia porque sabe que es cómo si no estuviera ahí. Repentinamente alza la mirada y me encuentro con un par de ojos adornados raramente con ojeras profundas y bien marcadas.

-¿Qué?- suena algo frio, tal vez molesto por otra noche en vela desperdiciada.

Omito las ganas de responder lo mas rápido posible y juego con él un poco - ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si alguien mas entra aquí?

-A, por favor, no me jodas y evita los comentarios innecesarios ¿Qué quieres?

-También veo que malgastaste otra noche tratando de saber algo sobre él, no?...- ignoro su comentario anterior – en verdad que es muy bueno, después de todo ¿Cuánto llevas buscándole ya? 2 años?

-A- susurra bajo ignorando tanta palabrería como le era posible.

-Esta bien… busqué lo que me pediste y…

-A? ¿Por qué no te sientas? No me gusta verte parado mientras yo descanso.

Me siento sin muchos ánimos acercando las rodillas a mi pecho y cruzando los pies. Distraídamente, como si lo viera con un kilómetro de distancia observé la tela antiguamente blanca tiñéndose de un rojo oscuro y falso; B le sonreía a la pintura como si fuera un mago apareciendo conejos blancos de un sombrero. Trate de quitar el escalofrío volteando a la pequeña brecha de luz que lograba filtrarse entre las cortinas atadas con cinta a las paredes.

-¿Ocurre algo? Pensé que habías superado tu pequeño miedo a la oscuridad.

-No…- evito compartir pensamientos – "No es a la oscuridad… son las personas que habitan en ella, el resto de las personas que tampoco le tienen miedo…"- estoy bien – me limito a contestar – No querías saber sobre lo del otro día?

-¿Día?- dice sorprendido dándose cuenta, por fin, de la razón de mi visita- claro, se me había ido olvidando, y bien ¿Qué descubriste? – su expresión me recordaba la perfecta y ambiciosa cara de los adultos del orfanato, aquellos que se apresuraban por tratar de mantenerme al "margen" de L, o al menos tratar tan siquiera de "ser un buen remplazo" – jajaja, infantil A, esta bien – volvió a sus asuntos químicos - ¿Viste algo?

-Si, no hubo problema en identificarlo… de hecho, es lo único que logré ver… pájaros.

-¿Pájaros?... Pájaros ¡Pájaros! Jeje… interesante.

-Si no te importa, me voy.

Mi espalda pronto ya le daba la cara y volvía a arrastrarme entre los trapos hacia la luz que agonizaba en la penumbra de la tarde.

-No concedo deseos- imagine mi voz simplemente generando pequeños ecos entre las cosas viejas que B conservaba aseguradas en su habitación y saboreaba el frasco vacío que mantenía en la entrada tratando de recordarme.

-lo quieres?- preguntó por último igual que muchas veces antes.

No voltee, no contesté y abrevié mi respuesta simplemente marchándome.

B? hay muchas descripciones y palabras "adecuadas", pero yo le llamaría rojo "¿Por qué rojo?" no sabia porque, o cuando fue que lo consideré… ¿Cómo supe que B era rojo? De hecho, no lo era, ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, sencillamente así estaba. B no era rojo, b actuaba y hasta me atrevería a decir que inclusive veía en rojo. Ignoraba todas las leyes, aquellas que sin importar qué, un idiota con algo de sentido común sabría que se deben obedecer… total, sería su problema por preguntar por ello y verificar las respuestas obtenidas mas tarde. Los notaba, los falsos lazos de amistad casi expresados físicamente que el mismo cosía con telas rotas para que le contara sobre aquello que no se debe ver hasta que esto suceda.

-Aun así… te reto… tu no sirves en el futuro.

P.S.D.: olvide decírtelo? *suspiro* pequeño miedoso redimido a nombres y números… interprétalo cómo quieras… irónicamente cuando ya no puedas volar, lo único que veras son pájaros.


	4. Genios

¿Alguien leyo otro fic mio titulado igual que este capitulo? No... bueno por si alguien lo leyo o quiere dar una visita aqui se aclaran algunas dudas del porque los llamaban asi, o tal vez no?

**Recomendaciones:** no confien en las cajas de pizza ¬¬

proximo chapter: ¿? sigo sin fecha fija u-u

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Genios…**

Por que deseaban que nosotros lo resolviéramos? Que ganaban? Que perdíamos?

Los genios les concedían deseos, vestidos con atuendos extravagantes y con colores invisibles a la poca capacidad de percepción de aquellas creaturas oscuras y altas.

-"_Son genios!"_- solian decir con sonrisas exaltadas y ojos maravillados como si ellos fueran lo que los convertía en genios- _"Increíbles, brillantes! Dudo que hallas conocido a alguien así antes! Si sabes a que me refiero con esa descripción tendrías que haber conocido a Einstein en persona!_ – una vez escuche una de las charlas de las criaturas oscuras que se escondían en lugares cerrados para no ser claramente descubiertos, sin embargo aquella vez dejaron esa precisa charla a mi alcanze sin poder evitarla… - _¡Claro! Es asombroso! Te juro que cuando el conjunto de criaturas pequeñas y me refiero sin excepción a ninguno de ellos comprendió toda aquella palabrería que el maestro había soltado… ¡Dios! Yo pude difícilmente entenderlo hasta muchos años después!-_ al principio aquella conversación ajena me había agradado, así que seguí escuchando- _si, ya lo vez… podrían servir para cualquier cosa! Basta con acercarlos a lo que quieres que sean desde un inicio y con el tiempo ellos mismos desarrollan sus habilidades_-aquí fue donde comencé a comprender los verdaderos asuntos que trataban-_ ya ves a aquella niña que llego sin nada emocionante? Ahora deja a los garabatos de Da Vin Chi ridiculizados con sus cuadros! O! y aquel otro… podría ser un cirujano excelente, aunque… aun tengo ciertas dudas de cómo ha logrado aprender cortes tan perfectos… ¿hum?_- de repente la charla paró, seguía sin conocer quien era el otro participante de modo que supuse fue una interrupción de este otro- _bueno_- la voz del primero (a quien reconocia bien) comenzó mas fría y una gota de cinismo la acentuaba- _¿por donde empezar?... ¿característica? Si, aunque no fue el mejor… lo acercamos a los libros…_- su última palabra me produjo curiosidad ¿de quien estarían hablando? Había reconocido a los anteriores pero, aun en este punto conservaba algo inocencia hacia la conversación-_ si, es muy bueno memorizando cosas, pero en realidad no sobre sale mucho… a pesar de ello mantiene una cierta… habilidad ¿sabes? Ellos tres, bueno, diría que son los verdaderos genios, y esta vez no me refiero a simples cualidades básicas…_- escapó una risa grave, no tenia tiempo de reflexionar- _… cada uno puede concederte un deseo y matarte tres veces con cada uno de ellos… ¿Qué a que me refiero? Mmm, en realidad no estoy seguro de poder explicarlo… como sea, ninguno de ellos es precisamente el mejor candidato, solo son prototipos…_- había entendido a quienes se refería Roger "genios" así solia llamarnos al ABC, ahora conocía el tercer apodo "prototipos" los ejemplos a NO seguir, nos trataban como esponjas para absorber todo aquello que ellos querían lograr, aun así continuaba siendo humano y uno no precisamente maduro, aquello simplemente dolió – _Aun me pregunto si es necesario continuar con…_ - deje de escuchar todo aquello y salí corriendo en busca del adicto a las fresas…

-B… hola!- mi caminar no era el de siempre y al entrar a la habitación por primera vez no noté lo desagradable que me parecía- que haces?- sonaba tan antinatural, no era yo, trataba de mantener la calma.

-Mm- B masculló algo mientras revolvía los dedos en las últimas tres fresas de un frasco, junto a él estaba la pequeña C o Click!, como la apodábamos, quien había estado observando algo impaciente – Nnn nada … pensé que estarías en la biblioteca.

Sin esperar la habitual invitación de B para tomar asiento me deje caer en el suelo cruzando los pies despreocupadamente.

-No, me… aburrí de eso.

Ambos, Click! y B, se quedaron observando incrédulos, creían conocerme lo bastante como para asegurar que yo nunca me cansaría de los libros.

-¿Aburrirte?... ya veo… - como siempre B parecía ser el que comprendia pero sabia que Click! también estaba atenta – y ¿ahora que harás?

-¿Hacer?- trataba de disimular la conversación para que C no entendiera pero en realidad ni yo sabia que rumbo tomaba esta.

-Si- contestó B ciertamente con cara de aburrido y tomando una de las ultimas fresas – una vez que algo te aburre… ñam, ñam… es necesario remplazarlo o *ñam* al menos cambiar la forma en que esto se hacia… Ñamm.

-Claro- a partir de aquí me concentré en C ya casi muerta de la curiosidad - ¿B no te compartió ninguna de sus fresas verdad?

-Mentiroso!- sentenció apuntándome con el dedo – not… no te… no te aburriste- pronunció con dificultad – te cansaste! Onii-chan flojo!

Click! seguía siendo una "genio" en el arte de descubrir mentiras y me había sentenciado con sus palabras temblorosas.

¿Qué haría si me cansaba de algo? … lo justo sería cambiarlo completamente, contrariarlo, pero aquello hubiera sido aburrido, sin ningún interés, no habría trama para la historia…. ¿trama? ¿lo contario de leer es escribir, no? Y ¿Qué hay con eso de que no sobresalgo mucho? ¿quieren a un genio? Pues bien, ¡lo tendrán!

-¡Waaayymis, Waymis House! ¡Increibles esponjas de conocimientos! ¡Pase, adelante! ¡Venga a presenciar el acto, la octava maravilla y consiga a su genio instantáneo!... Advertencia: no nos hacemos responsables si su genio instantáneo trata de asesinarlo después; tampoco nos hacemos responsables de los malos habitos que este incluya o si se la pasa todo el día llorando por que le compren mas chocolates, que quiere el nuevo videojuego de Mario In Super Island Sunshine o si se niega rotundamente a salir de un cuarto oscuro por miedo al Sol…-


	5. c de ¡click!

todo aquel que conozco "Los Angeles BB Murder Cases" habra conocido la existencia de beyond y algunos otros cuantos que vivian en la casa Wammy, no? y que hay de c? la niña mencionada en el capitulo anterior... una total desconocida? por que Beyond fue expresamente a los Angeles para planear todo?

**palabras:** 929

**Nota: **Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata fueron los primeros en realizar death note, Nision Isin se inspiró en ellos y nos trajo un demente como regalo XD , y... ¡los fans reacomodamos todo para poder entretenernos unos a otros! ¡viva el fandom!

* * *

><p><strong>c… de ¡Click!<strong>

-click!- era la única palabra que pronunciaba cuando el orfanato la recibió - ¡click!- continuaba diciendo, que se suponía que haríamos con una niña al menos tres años menor?

-Clarise Queen… que bonito apellido, me agrada- B la reconoció con su extraño método y la niña volteó a su llamado- y que pasa con el idiota de Roger? Dejarnos a la niña aquí… a donde diablos fue esta vez!

-Mmm tranquilízate, no debe tardar, además, mira el lado positivo… todo esta vacío, y eso incluye la cocina- dije en tono tentativo a B.

-que gran idea! Me pregunto a que sabrá el estofado de C bañado en…

-Bee…- pero la niña me interrumpió.

-Menlirroso!- gritó apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¡¿Qué? Osas llamarme a mí mentiroso, pequeño bulto rosado que ni siquiera sabe hablar correctamente!

-B, esa ni tú te la crees- dije apoyando la respuesta de la niña. Ahora era conmigo con quien discutía como si fuera el culpable de todo.

-¡Yo nunca miento! ¡Lo que cuento es cien por ciento verdad!... que la procedencia de dicha información sea dudosa es punto y aparte!

-En serio… deja de usar porcentajes, no vaya a ser que L quiera demandarte por robo de personalidad…

-¡Que se joda L y Roger también! No pienso cuidar al pequeño estorbo hasta que Roger regrese! _¡No me importa!_

Aquí C hizo una mueca entre sonrisa y disgusto.

-Mentriroso…- volvió a decir- hab… hablar correctamente…- repitió las palabras de B y finalizó con uno de sus repetidos – click.

-¿Qué crees que la haya pasado?- comencé a indagar curioso de cómo se tornaría el futuro de aquella tercera persona- es mas joven que yo cuando llegué…

-No lo sé- B también parecía interesado, aunque las palabras precisas eran todo lo contrario a "¡No me importa!"- también es menor que yo… pareciera algo obsesionada con esa palabra.

-Si, como si fuera… lo último que recordase antes de llegar aquí… pregúntale.

-Preguntarle qué?

-Lo que siempre me preguntas… ¿Cómo sabe lo que los demás no? Descubrió que eras un mentiroso aun rompiéndote la espalda porque nadie se dé cuenta.

-No miento… además, no quiero que me responda, si lo hace comenzará a hablar toda modosa y tal vez hasta llore… no quiero eso.

-Entonces no quieres verla llorar.

-Yo no dije eso!

-De acuerdo… si le preguntas te contaré todo lo que pueda ver de ella de aquí hasta que me muera.

-Suena tentador- extrañamente volteó a ver algo sobre mi cabeza – esta bien.

Nos acercamos algo frustrados a la pequeña que estaba tirada en el suelo, envuelta en un trapo o algo parecido a una manta desteñida de rosa. Continuaba murmurando su palabra preferida mientras escondía las manos en la cobija. Naturalmente presentí algo de ella al ver la el trapo descolorido… en el futuro había vuelto a tornarse rosa.

B se puso en cuclillas alcanzándola mejor y con el pulgar en los labios y le habló de la manera mas natural posible. La niña no se espantó, a diferencia de cómo solian hacer maestros y tutores ante la expresión de B.

-¿Crees que soy un mentiroso?

-Click!

-Ooo, entiendo… pero, aun así no se trataría de un mentira completa, o si?

-Click!

-Eso no es justo…- B fruncía el ceño y parecía interesarse con las sencillas afirmaciones de la niña – digo, tu simplemente tienes que contestar con un ¡click! y yo debo de adivinar lo que significa, ¿dime te gustaría regresar a donde estabas?

-Humm… no es, no es ¡click!... – la niña bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosas – es Click!- corrigió – querían la verdad… ahora la tienen.

-Eso es algo que no escucharemos muy a menudo de ti ¿verdad?- finalmente le hablé – como dijo B, no es del todo justo, ustedes dos podrán mentir todo lo que quieran pero yo…

Click! se rió y respondió mas alentada.

-Podría decirte cuando… ¿B? miente… tu nombre no es A! y tu no eres… A?

-Noop… -alargó B contento de ser el único que sabría la verdad de aquello.

-Pero tu tampoco eres Click!... sin embargo, así te llamarán a partir de ahora- no fue una predicción muy clara pero quería participar en el concurso de talentos.

-Mmmm… A dijo que la cocina estaba sola?- C pareció entender y su estómago rugió en el momento que decía esto.

-Si, pero Roger no tar…- los otros dos no me escucharon y ya estaban abriendo frascos de mermelada cada uno- yo no limpiaré eso… _espera… si lo haré! _T^T

* * *

><p>Por aquellos momentos… y los siguientes años discutiendo entre quien tenia la razón, quien mentía y quien adivinaba qué… es por eso que dejamos los resentimientos abandonados y nos tragamos el orgullo en forma de empalagosas tostadas de mermelada… por eso cuando nos quitaron el detector de mentiras comenzamos a mentir más y encerrarnos en ellas como nuestra propia realidad… c…<p>

**Flashback.**

_-La sustituyeron- comentó B con resignación._

_No contesté y simplemente vagabundee los ojos en la nueva persona que se hacia llamar C, la tercera persona que supuestamente había llegado al orfanato después que nosotros dos._

_-Ni siquiera se le parece…_

_-B… recuerdas su futuro?_

_B volteó con curiosidad esperando una respuesta alentadora, algo como que ella volvería… no quería decirlo, quería cambiar esa escena, pero continuaba siendo solo observador del futuro, no manipulador de él._

_-Ella vive en Los Ángeles…_

Cuando nos la quitaron ya no quedaba espacio para la verdad enfermiza y si hubiera estado, en ese momento nos hubiera llamado ¡Mentirosos! Por despedirnos de ella con su verdadero nombre:

Clarise Queen.


	6. las consecuencias son lo contrario

_Porque las consecuencias son lo contrario de los actos en sí._

Desde la tarde en que había oído a Roger hablar sobre los genios me dedicaba simplemente a observar, observaba lo mas que podía sobre todo aquel que me encontrara caminando en los pasillos del orfanato. Solía deambular de aquí para allá los pocos minutos de libertad que aun podía contar. Hasta cierto punto el resto de los días por transcurrir me eran desconocidos como a cualquier humano.

Como primer sucesor debía seguir una fachada de buen ejemplo y eso era lo mas agotador, el tratar de superar, el fingir ser alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía ¿Qué tan interesante podía ser aquello? Pero por alguna razón continuaba desvelándome mas de lo necesario, me esforzaba mas de lo que necesitaba para cumplir con el espejismo de buen sucesor e inclusive retaba a B por ver quien lograba acercársele mas rápido a L.

Esos retos sin ser proclamados se debatían por lo general en las casi abandonadas tardes en biblioteca.

-A ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- había estado más desconfiado desde la visión sobre las aves.

-No lo sé, espero que con el tiempo desaparezca- tenia contemplado terminar aquella enciclopedia histórica antes de la comida y no prestaba la habitual atención a B.

-¿Desaparecer?- mencionó alejando de pronto la vista del libro rojo que sostenía y volteando disimuladamente al techo - ¿y no harás nada mientras puedas utilizarlo?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué podría hacer con un par de imágenes borrosas?

-Yo, no lo sé…- él aun mantenía las memorias intactas, sin distorsión alguna. Tal vez muchos no lo sepan, pero en algún momento de su vida B poseyó lo que todo niño tiene: inocencia y esperanza. Esas dos cosas que suelen desaparecer con el tiempo. En un principio había tenido la tentativa de encontrar a L porque yo le había hecho la apuesta de que nunca conseguiría ese único y sobrevalorado nombre, lo que B nunca soportó era perder una apuesta, de modo que aceptó por orgullo y algo de curiosidad propia sin saber bien lo que hacía.

-Bien, yo ya terminé ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Aun me faltan un par de páginas.

-Esta bien, termina tú, iré por algo de comer ¿quieres algo?

-Olvídalo, no lo necesito, estaré bien.

-De acuerdo…

Aquello por lo que luchábamos era remotamente sencillo, debías contrariar cada una de tus verdaderas intenciones a modo que tampoco parecieran exageradas, sino de hecho naturales; defenderte y avanzar.

Nunca fue mi intención ser el sucesor de L, simplemente, como todos en la Wammys House, quería superar a L, y final de cuentas ser su prototipo perfecto del qué NO hacer…

Observaba como entraba el recién llegado: todo desconfiado y abrazado aun a sus recuerdos, no sentí la necesidad de rebuscar en su futuro así que lo ignoré, sin embargo no me fue fácil hacerlo una vez que lo tuve por un lado preguntando sobre el almanaque mundial mas reciente, como era el otro libro que tenia por un lado tuve que hacerle caso para indicarle dónde estaba. Después de ello me preguntó si podía quedarse ahí, hubiera simplemente preferido reirme maniáticamente al igual que B y negarme, pero hubiera sido demasiado fácil.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias- por un instante parecía que iba a continuar pero comenzó a leer. Aunque tras cinco minutos ya volvía a hablar- escuché que no te gusta la compañía, lo siento.

-No importa, tampoco estoy solo todo el tiempo.

-ABC?- preguntó sin resentimiento alguno.

Asentí sin despegar los ojos del libro inclusive si no continuaba leyendo.

-Mmm… al menos se llevan bi… al menos puedes estar con ellos.

-Te paso algo?- el niño no respondió, pero noté que tampoco estaba concentrado en la lectura.

-No en realidad, me gusta exagerar, supongo- se encogió de hombros.

Levanté la vista, no necesitaba un rostro para recolectar información, ni escuchar el tono de voz para saber si alguien mentia, simplemente quería ver los ojos del chico que algún día seria el sucesor de L. No había nada especial que se pudiera diferenciar de los demás, solo sabia que él era… el sucesor de L.

-Mello puede ser algo brusco, pero en realidad es agradable, convéncelo de que te cuente una de sus historias falsas y luego corrígelo en algún dato especifico que te parezca mentira… no soporta que Alicia interrumpa las historias porque sabe que la hora del té no durará para siempre.

-Alicia en el país de las Maravillas- respondió levantando ligeramente la vista- no es… un tanto infantil?

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenias?

-Unos siete menos que tú.

-No te concentres tanto en ganar el juego.

-No me justan los juegos de mesa…

-Y, aun así ¿a que te dedicas?- sabia que el nuevo tenia algo que ver con un caso de extraño suicidio del dueño de una juguetería.

-A jugar.

-Entonces, haz lo que te gusta, porque una vez que el juego se termine ya no habrá mas jugadores, aceptémoslo, en una partida de ajedrez la mayor parte de las piezas se pierden y las que acompañan al rey son inútiles una vez que se hace _jaque mate._

N asintió y finalmente dejó el libro por un lado, seguía sin ganas de seguir hablando y sabía que podría terminar el libro después, así que me levanté y salí de la sala sin mucho entusiasmo o sin despedirme a lo mucho.

-Mejor voy a comer- luego tras clacular perfetamente el tiempo regresé unos pasos y le volví a dirigir la palabra- creo que B ya terminó de leerlo, puedes tomarlo si quieres.

Me había tomado la molestia de reescribir una versión un tanto diferente de _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas_ para B y él lo había empastado con una cubierta roja, claro que sin darle mucha importancia lo había dejado tirado en el suelo de la biblioteca para que alguien mas lo recogiera.

Ahora que recuerdo ¿Alicia empieza con A?


	7. Amenaza?

-A, has escuchado lo que dicen? Nos han llamado prototipos, no esperan que aceptemos esto, esperan que fallemos y que seamos como un libro para saber lo que NO hay que hacer, A, me escuchas?- finalmente B también lo había descubierto o mas bien recordado.

No quiero contestar.

_-Ya lo sabia B…-_

_-¿Qué ya lo sabias?_

No, aun no es tiempo para eso…

-Ignóralos.

-Escucha!- lo miro sin pensar en contestar – ni si quiera sabes lo que haces! Te empeñas en demostrar que esos egoístas se equivocan demostrando que puedes sobresalir y que eres lo contrario a lo que ellos querían… no te das cuenta? ¡es precisamente lo quieren lograr!- sigo escuchando su palabrerío pero ahora sin mirarlo- en realidad dudo que a estas alturas nos sigan considerando como sucesores! Y tu te matas esforzándote en ello!

-B…- cierro el cuaderno entre mis manos – no me importa- y me marcho de la habitación.

Aquella fue la primera discusión "abierta" con B, se sentía extraño, nunca me había agradado del todo, ni tampoco tragado su cuento de solo una persona mas, sabia que escondia extrañas manias y que estaba enfermamente obsesionado con encontrar a L pero aun así no pude borrar esa estúpida discusión por algo que comenzaba a hacerse mas obvio que nunca.

-Para estas alturas… o bien ya estaría fingiendo ser L o bien debería largarme de aquí…- pierdo mi tiempo caminando, casi esperando que algo sucediera sin querer mirar que era lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Fue la voz impaciente de Roger buscándome. Al parecer ocurría algo importante y necesitaba que fuese a su oficina. Las persianas estaban cerradas y sobre el escritorio estaba un monitor aparentemente apagado, por un segundo no logré entender lo que ocurría y al siguiente sufría de un par de de ja vus frente a las mismas voces.

-Ha pasado bastante… desde que escuche esa voz- traté de aparentarme nostálgico.

-A… -resonó una voz artificial y a la vez familiar-por ser…

-el primero, no es así? L…- no necesitaba mas estúpidos recuerdos.

-ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Acaso quieres irte?

-Ya son tres oraciones que comienzan con A…

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Creo que he olvidado algunos cumpleaños.

-doce y no importa… jamás los celebré.

-Roger me contó que tienes muy buena memoria- dice regresando paso por paso el tiempo, pareciera como si evitara todo lo relacionado al futuro, eso me hace reír, pero vuelve a hablar interrumpiéndome- te importa si me recuerdas…

-Supongo… _si necesitas cualquier cosa, recuerda que en ti pongo mis esperanzas por si algo sale mal… A, como primero dirígelos, vamos no les des un … mal ejemplo_… es eso, no?- termino con una sonrisilla falsa.

-Realmente eres muy bueno en ello… y veo que has estado trabajando en otros proyectos- había olvidado que llevaba el cuaderno conmigo.

-Son solo para leerlas después… los libros comunes suelen repetir demasiadas cosas, en realidad L quisiera ir a comer no pienso bien con el estomago vacío y…

-Bien, entiendes que eres mi primer sucesor? Debes continuar como uno.

-Sucesor?- comienzo – mi única opción es aceptar? O estas cien por ciento seguro que aceptare?

-A- la voz de Roger sale de un rincón lo había ignorado desde un principio – te estas negando…

-No, simplemente me tomo la molestia de verificar ciertas sospechas… a pesar de que nos nombran a todos y cada uno de nosotros como "sucesores de L" la verdad es que solo uno logrará ser el siguiente y eso depende en buena parte del primero: su decisión y la muerte de este… el resto continuaran siendo "genios" de la forma que les han enseñado, de modo que aquel al que no se le enseñe para ser L difícilmente podría tan siquiera ser detective… distraen a los demás con cosas agradables y futuros comprometedores como "artistas", "químicos" o "doctores" pero nunca como detectives, porque entonces serían un problema para los verdaderos sucesores ¿o dirás que me equivoco?

-A, estas exagerando.

-¿De modo que ya no somos _genios_ Roger?

-Ustedes…

-¿No es por eso que se llevaron a C? ¿Por qué ella podía descubrir fácilmente quien mentía y quién no? ¿Por qué sin ella difícilmente B y yo representáramos un peligro para L?

-Ya veo, si eso es me temo que he cometido un error, mis disculpas joven A.- esto lo dijo más un zumbido que una voz y tuve que guardarme aquella respuesta por el resto de mi vida porque el inútil de L había hecho que el monitor se apagara al instante.

-A… tú eres…

-Yo no soy A! si quiero me puedo llamar Azul, Alpha, Anima, Aura, Alicia, Abril o Apocalipsis! Pero no soy A!- estaba harto y quería demostrarle a L que tenía mas opciones que simplemente aceptar… quería hacer algo que yo quisiera solo por eso, no porque alguien mas me lo dijera.

Ahora entiendo que fue un estúpido error y que el precio de ver lo que estaba por ocurrir era seguir esas visiones sin cambiarlas.

Tome algo afilado de la cocina… el mejor que había, me merecía algo por ser el "primero", pues bien, que fuese el mas afilado y brillante donde las gotas rojizas resbalaran claramente. Y esa puerta, el gran portón oscuro por el cual había llegado. No pensaba, solo estaba harto y trataba de figurar lo que pasaría después…

-¿A? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?- note la voz proveniente de un distante chico pelirrojo, desde cunado Matt había estado observando? Aun así, no me importó y continué sosteniendo el cuchillo, cada vez mas cerca de mi…

Bueno, algo definitivamente había salido mal lo que recibí fue mucho mas pesado que la delgada hoja de metal de un cuchillo y también menos mortífera… Matt seguía ahí mirándome con estúpidos ojos semi cristalinos. Analicé lo que había al redor: un camión y miles de videojuegos aplastándome, otro que transportaba telas y se detenía ante el primero. Traté de que al menos aquel chico estúpido y temeroso pudiera servirme de algo.

-Idiota, no te alegres, con todas las telas que los demás junten… prometo regresar y coser mi propia soga al techo… y asegúrate de coger suficientes videojuegos para comprobar que no te miento.- fue la única vez que le conté alguien mas que no fuera B sobre el futuro.

¿Qué paso?

Oscuridad… eso pasó… y bueno, la oscuridad volvía ser un de ja vu de unos 8 años antes.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad…

Es la única cosa que terminas viendo, porque tu vista se cierra, sin importar donde estes, te acostumbras a ella y la luz simplemente te lastima… aun así prefiero la cegadora luz que volver a la maldita oscuridad.

-Wayyymis House! Casa de los genios locos! ¡Ahora también rentados para discutir por ti ¡Ya nunca perderás una dicusión! Advertencia: si tu contrincante también posee su propio genio es probable que al final solo quede uno…


	8. Conflicto

-_deja de latir_- detestaba ese constante y abrumador sonido, aquel que lo único que lograba era molestarme… sentía que era la prueba "viviente" de que me había equivocado, de que todo el tiempo tal vez solo había estado exagerando…

**Flashback.**

_-Lo sabía- murmuró B en cuanto me vio de nuevo en el orfanato._

_-Si… tuve "suerte"- hablaba mas para mí- ¿Qué ha ocurrido durante este mes?_

_B sonrió tranquilamente observando los recuerdos infinitos que poseía y al final habló sin la mas mínima emoción._

_-L me encontró… me tomó como el segundo sucesor viendo que el primero no estaba en condiciones para aceptar el cargo…_

_-¿Y?- esperé que la respuesta fuese algo como que no le interesaba aquello o que prefería quedarse un año sin fresas, aquella vez el futuro se equivocó._

_-Acepté- todo tan tranquilo._

_-¿Qué demo…? Aceptaste? ¿Por qué?- me miró sorprendido, seguía dirigiendo su vista por encima de las personas, siempre sin mirarles a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí…- y continuó mascullando algo para sus adentros y finalmente, luego de una larga pausa volvió a hablar- escuche que ya no querías ser A… también te aburriste o solo te cansaste?- a partir de ese momento lo ignoro, como era en un principio, solo dos opciones en un orfanato abandonado a los recuerdos de los muertos, quizá como se cuente que fue siempre._

Fin del flashback.

Libros y hojas sueltas enmarcaron los siguientes días de soledad. Falsas misiones y esfuerzos extras por regresar a aquello que había dejado ir. Había logrado seguir como sucesor por mis "grandes avances" pero se encargaban de poner mas presión, el doble de trabajo, para que no lo volviera a intentar.

Escribo… una hoja… un cuaderno… casi un libro… todo en menos de 24 horas. Y lo reviso y camino mientras trato de evitar darme cuenta que esta historia gira al lado contrario de a donde debería girar.


End file.
